What do I do now?
by dark-flamin-storm
Summary: Kairi is all alone, & doesnt know what to do nemore. this is my 1st songfic so bare with me. plz review!


This is my first songfic, so please bare with me. This is about Kairi, she has been waiting for Sora for 3 years now, & though believing he will keep his promising she is getting confused & lonely.  
  
"A Piece of Peace"  
  
Song/Poem title: Hello  
  
Author: unknown  
  
"I've been alone with you inside my mind, and in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times."  
  
Kairi was sitting on the beach. Two years.now three years.today was her aniversary. Her aniversary of when Sora left, of the last time she ever saw his face. Everyone knew this & stayed clear away of her. Nothing made Kairi smile this days, not a single grin from her, just tears. Kairi looked up, the sun was setting. "Even you leave me sun, nothing stays long. But that's ok, the stars are what I like best." Whispered Kairi. Try as she might she could not forget Sora, & where was Riku? Riku was like her big brother, had Sora found him? Where was Sora? "Why is it that I am left at the end of the day to ask so many questions?"  
  
"I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello, is it me you're looking for?"  
  
Tears sprouted in Kairi's eyes. The tears fell, causing more pain & suffering to the young girl. None of the other teenagers knew how is felt, no one just her. The sun had completely set & Kairi laid in the sand. Sleep overtaking her.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I ever wanted, and my arms are open wide."  
  
Kairi's Dream---~~--- Kairi standing alone on a pale blue platform. "Kairi! Kairi!" calls a male voice. Sora comes into view. "Sora? Is that you?" asks Kairi. She is now standing right infront of Sora. He stares at her, the two of them locked in each other's eyes. "So Sora, what took you? Says Kairi She is hiding her excitement, but lets a giggle escape her mouth. Sora just smiles & takes her in his arms. "Sorry for being late, I was tied up. Were you worried?" says Sora. Kairi just stands there, then wraps her arms around him. "Im just glad you are back." End of Kairi's Dream---~~---  
  
"Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do, and I want to tell you so much I love you."  
  
Kairi wakes, it is still night. The moon is full & the stars are bright. Kairi walks out into the water & sits down. The waves crash upon her as she closes her eyes. She opens them & sees Sora standing there. He is smiling down at her. The his voice is heard, small like a whisper but increasing in strenght. "Don't forget me Kairi, hold on. I will come home, I will come back." A small gasp escapes Kairi's mouth, she somehow feels that he was there with her. Sora image starts to waver, it glows gold & disappears. "I wont forget Sora! I will wait." Crys out Kairi looking at the spot where he once stood.  
  
"I long to see the sunlight in your hair, and tell you time and time again how much I care."  
  
Kairi stands up, looking down at her drenched skirt. She slowly walks away from the island's shores & makes her way to the "Secret Spot". Bending over she makes her way through the passage. She enters the room, looking at the door for a moment then slowly walking to it. Kairi places her hand on the door & feels warmth, she traces a symbol that is on the door & realizes it was never there before. She turns her head to the right, looking at her favorite picture. It is of Sora & Kairi handing eachother the star fruit (forgot what it is called). Kairi starts crying again, but it is only a tear or two.  
  
"Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. Hello, I've just got to let you know."  
  
Kairi wipes her tears & kneels on the floor. Staring at the picture she starts to laugh. She stands up once more & walks around the room. Memories fill her & she hears Riku's voice calm & clear. Then Sora's, all her memories are being replayed in her mind. She laughs at funny parts, gets pale when remembering the bad.  
  
"Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?"  
  
She walk back to the door once last time. "Yes, I will wait, no matter how long that is." Whispers Kairi.  
  
"Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying I love you."  
  
" I know I am not miss perfect. I make many a mistake. I just want you to know you guys are ok. I'll keep you in my heart & never let you go.Riku.Sora...Sora" Kairi walks away from the door & leaves the "Secret Spot" As she is leaving, with her back to the door. She does not see the symbol on the door glow, the symbol is a key, with a heart wrapped around it. The key glows & transforms into a keyblade, a keyblade that looks just like "OathKeeper."  
  
"Hello, is it me you're looking for?"  
  
Kairi is seen walking out of the "Secret Spot". She stands in the same spot for a moment, as if unsure of what to do before looking at the sky.  
  
"Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?"  
  
The sky is a blue, pink, as you see the sun rising. The stars are disappearing, being replaced by the white clouds.  
  
"Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying."  
".I love you..."  
  
--~~-- Hello everyone, did you in enjoy it? This is the opening story to my new fic dealing with Kingdom hearts. Hope you enjoyed, please review! 


End file.
